Dubious
by mavjade
Summary: Dexter and Deb's conversation regarding Harry's infidelity goes a little differently.


**Title: **Dubious

**Author:** mavjade

**Fandom:** Dexter

**Characters:** Dexter, Deb

**Genre: **Episode based, Dialogue only (internal and spoken).

**Timeline:** Season Three-- when Deb finds out about Harry cheating.

**Summary:** Dexter and Deb's conversation regarding Harry's infidelity goes a little differently.

**Notes:** I just discovered Dexter and I wonder how I missed such an amazing show for so long! I watched the first three seasons in less than two weeks. So here is my first exploration into writing Dexter. It's just a little ditty, but I wanted some feed back on if I got the characters right before I launch into something longer!

Dexter's thoughts are in italics.

~*~*~

_Should I tell her and ruin Harry for her as well? Does she want to know the truth? _"Everyone has secrets, even dad." _Why was I so naive to think he didn't? At least not from me. _

"He didn't keep big things from us Dexter, dad always wanted truth. He wouldn't keep things from us, he just wouldn't. Whatever it is you think you know, you don't."

_She doesn't want to know. She wants to keep on believing in him, believing he could do no wrong. I could destroy that thought, but why? It would serve no purpose other than to hurt her. _

_Soon she'll be looking into things, trying to figure out what the truth is, and she won't like it. _

_~*~*~*~  
_

"Tell me what you know, Dex."

_I knew she'd be back, I just didn't expect her so soon. _"I thought you didn't want to know." _She doesn't, but she can't help herself._

"I have to know. It couldn't have been something too bad, he didn't kill anyone or steal anything. God, it's not like he cheated on mom."

_I find it best in these situations to not say anything. _

"No, no way. No Dexter."

_My face must have given it away, she's getting better at that. _

"Dad loved mom. Dexter, he wouldn't sleep around."

"No one's perfect, Deb, not even dad." _Especially not dad._

"I don't believe it."

_And she won't, until she realizes it's true. _

"Why do you always do this, huh? You just have to know everything, don't you?"

"I was just as surprised and you." _Probably more so given that he was sleeping with my mother._

"Who was she Dex? Was it another cop?"

"No, not a cop." _Should I tell her the truth?_

"Thank god for that. The last thing we would need was for everyone around here to know that but us. So then who was she?"

_My mother. _"I think just some woman he knew from a case." _ Technically it isn't a lie. _

"I think you know more. Talk brother."

_If I tell her she'll look into it and she might find out about Brian. If I don't tell her she _will _look into it. _"Can we not talk about this here?"

"Yeah, tonight though, okay?"

_Tonight, _"Yeah, sure." _I'll tell her something. I just wish I knew what. _

_~*~*~*~  
_

_Maybe if I distract her she'll forget. _"So, how's the case coming?"

"Fine, now talk."

_So much for distraction. That used to be so much easier. _ "I told you, it was a woman he met on a case."

"There's more to it than that, so spill."

_Maybe if I tell her the truth she'll feel bad for me and leave it alone. Harry always said to stick close to the truth. Makes it easier to keep things straight. _"I think..." _But can I get this close without her seeing further in?_

"You think what? Come on, tell me."

_Here goes. _"I think she was my mother." _She looks confused. _"My real mother."

"What! How is that possible? You mean dad really is your dad? What about that other guy?"

"No, Harr... dad wasn't my dad. At least not biologically, but I think he slept with my mother." _Please don't ask for details._

"Wha... How did he know her?"

"She was a CI." _And it got her killed, made me the monster I am. _"I think something went wrong and she got killed. That's when he took me in."

"Did he love her?"

_Of course she would ask that. Still, at least it's not other details that I can't give. _

"I don't know, Deb. That's all I know." _And that he left my brother there, left him to be eaten by the system. _

"He loved mom, he couldn't have loved her. How did you figure this out?"

"Camilla told me. She said she thought I should know."

"Have you looked up her file?"

"Can't, it went missing years ago." _ Though I don't know if Harry thought to get rid of her CI file. I should look into that.  
_

"That sucks, brother. Dad never told you anything about her?"

"No, nothing." _He didn't want me to doubt him. _

"Well if you want to know more, I'll help you look."

"Thanks but I don't think I will. The past should stay in the past." _ Sometimes it stirs up things you wish you never knew._

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it should."

_Good to know she feels that way. Still, I think I'll see if I can find my mother's CI file, just in case the past should try and become the future. _

~Fin


End file.
